Sweet Illusion
by DeavaStar
Summary: First person. A captured human is brought to Castle Oblivion. Surrounded by Nobodies, her heart is struggles to accept that she might be falling in love with a certain Organization member. Rating for later. ZexionXyou


I look longingly at the book lying on my desk. This was the third one since my arrival in this castle. I collected it from the Vanishing Library last week, and had not had enough time to complete the first page. Sadly I pick it up and start back to the library.

Okay, I know what you're thinking: _Vanishing Library? Castle? Castle Oblivion? Sadly?!_

_What? The? Hell?! _Let me explain.

About a month and a half ago, I bumped into Marluxia just as a bunch of heartless appeared. Apparently, my presence and the alarmingly large number of large enemies was not to his expectations; nor his delight. The next thing I recall was being dragged through darkness and dropped onto the castle floor.

I was so confused that I instantly started crying, which seemed to fluster the pink haired man even further. After a few flowery magic tricks (completely ineffective, and only served to scare me more) Axel showed up and toasted the bouquet of flowers, still in Marluxia's hand. Then, the screeching as Marluxia insisted that Axel should show more respect for "the Lord of Castle Oblivion". The shock of seeing a scythe burst from rose petals and chakrams materializing from fire stopped my crying. Better than flowers.

Eventually, Axel suggested they keep the witness around as I might be useful to them at some point. Finally, my kidnapper decided I could move about freely in exchange for cleaning service, honest obedience, and complete silence for anything I might overhear.

Now, as much as I wanted to read the collection of fiction stored away in the library, when I could find it, I simply didn't have the time. So, I'm returning another book.

Entering the library, I was startled out of my depression by an unexepected, deep "hello" from Lexeaus. How a man that big can be so silent is a mystery! Everytime he speaks to me (twice this week), I'm surprised by his sudden presence.

I nod to him timidly as I recover my dropped book and notice Zexion stretched out on his favorite perch; the two-seater sofa. The usual pose. One arm behind his head, the other holding up his current book, ankles crossed on the armrest.

DAMMIT! I had hoped for once he wouldn't be here. It's not that we knew each other well, or anything. In fact, the first time we met, he had been here, the first time I came to inspect the room for necessary cleaning. The amount of dust on the shelves had irritated me so much, I instantly had to clean.

That day, I hadn't actually noticed him. He had sat quietly reading while I set to work. After a few hours of furious cleaning and pulling misshelved books though, he walked up behind me

and inspected the shelf I had just finished dusting off.

It startled me, to see an arm, wrapped in sleek black leather, reach past me to gently caress the books and wood, now polished to near perfection. Satisfied, he gave a simple, quiet "thank you", and his name.

Over the next few weeks, he had silently ignored me as I busied myself with dusting , reorganizing and separating out old books that needed to be rebound. During that time, he had barely spoken more than four words at a time to me. If he ever spoke five, I'd probably die of shock. Whatever! I had work to do, and I wasn't going to let him distract me.

Suddenly, Zexion glanced away from his book, in my direction, lifting his book slightly in silent greeting. I smiled politely at him, just as he frowned. "Another one barely begun?"

"Huh?!" I looked at the book in my grasp and realized the bookmark was sticking out right by the front cover. "I just didn't get the chance. Lost interest."

"With as much time as you've been spending here, it's quite surprising you haven't finished a single one. Isn't that your third you've returned like that?", he scoffed.

Oh, my God! Two whole sentences! Conversation?

"Yes, well, I've been cleaning. And who are you to take note of my returned books, Mr. Reads-Five-Books-a-Day?" I huffed, turning away to find the correct shelf. He recovered from my attempted scorn quickly. "Hour, actually, but who's really counting?" Under his breath, I heard Lexeaus reply, "18,724,689,153 and 6/8". I glared, pointedly, casting my gaze at the walking red-haired mountain. Zexion pretended he hadn't noticed.

I turned back to tell him off, but couldn't think of what to say, so I put the book away with a little more force than needed and stormed out, noting Lexeaus' smirk and the way Zexion was laughing; head thrown back, eyes half closed, the rich sound- Damn, he was sexy.

How could it be, that a mere child without even a heart could make me love him, hate him, slam the largest tome I could find in that library over the back of his head and hug him all at the same time? He was so frustrating!

I needed to calm my nerves, and there was only one thing that worked; cleaning. But the rest of the castle was already spotless leaving only one room...the library! I sighed and gathered my dusting supplies. I would just have to clean somewhere in the back where I wouldn't have to see him.


End file.
